


The Time Lord and The Girl from Sheffield

by Tsuoroki



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuoroki/pseuds/Tsuoroki
Summary: Yasmin and The Doctor are alone in the Tardis. Both feel their strong sexual connection but are they too scared to admit it? Or will they give in and allow themselves a time of intense pleasure even if it won’t last forever
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 8





	The Time Lord and The Girl from Sheffield

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of this story and is quite sexual in nature. Further chapters might be less so. Please let me know if you enjoyed this so far

The Doctor and Yaz stood alone at opposite ends of the tardis console room. Both of them consumed by a longing desire for the other with the knowledge they could never be together. Not properly. Deep down in their hearts, they both knew it wouldn’t work out long-term and would end up hurting both of them. Yes was a young inexperienced Policewoman from Sheffield. The Doctor: An ancient alien from a distant planet. That’s not the type of couple that would ever work, right? Yaz found her irresistible, though. She loved the presence of the Doctor, spending time in her company with the doctors energetic enthusiastic alien personality. It filled Yaz with joy beyond belief,all she ever wanted nowadays was to be near The Doctor, to watch The Doctor, to be appreciated by The Doctor. But more than this fascination, Yaz felt a raw connection with the Doctor. A spark of pure sexual chemistry that was intense whenever they spent time together. 

The doctor used to be a man once before Yaz knew her. It would have been easier then for Yaz to admit to herself than she loved the doctor. Yaz had never really been openly attracted to girls before. She had a crush on Phoebe Cooper that started when they were in year 9 together but since then she’d tried to accept boys as the only ones that could be fancied and lusted over. Yaz had tried to put the phoebe crush down to childhood curiosity. Tried to hide those feelings, push them down. It had resulted in some anger issues, confused emotions and a half-baked attempt to runaway from her life. Now, Yaz realised those feelings for Phoebe and the other girls she’d lusted over weren’t wrong. She just hadn't met the right girl to help her accept that until now. 

That's if you could call the doctor a girl. They stood staring into each other's eyes. Yaz's eyes wide innocent pools of wonder and longing and the doctors eyes Being deep and wise full of all the knowledge and love in the universe. They both stood there silently staring and sharing an intimate moment. They both knew exactly what the other one was longing for, what they wanted more than everything in the universe. But they were too scared but too full of desire to not act despite their fears.

Yaz let her Jacket drop from her shoulders, falling to the floor in one which but everlasting moment. Yaz has made her decision, she wanted the doctor. Nothing else mattered. Yaz had only taken off her jacket. She was still fully clothed in a maroon t-shirt and dark jeans although she felt vulnerable and completely exposed in the vast cathedral of the Tardis. The Doctor said nothing as she walked over to Yaz and stared at her deeply with her wide kind longing lonely eyes before caressing Yaz's dark hair softly with the side of her hand. Yaz stared up at the doctor, feeling safe and secure but also filled with an inexplicable nervousness, 'you feel it too, don't you doctor?". The doctor turned away, avoiding eye contact with Yaz, before whispering huskily under her breath "Yes".

Yaz cupped her hands over the doctor's small but perfectly round breasts. The doctor trembled in pleasure, as she reached over and kissed Yaz firmly, locking lips with her and being lost in the moment of their strong connection. They both closed their eyes and gave into the pleasure of the moment. The doctor dropped her long grey swishing coat to the floor and began removing her black rainbow striped t-shirt. Yaz’s hand stopped the doctor from removing her shirt. “Stop, i want to do it for you” as Yaz reached over and took off the doctor’s shirt, revealing her supple naked breasts to Yaz for the first time. “Not really sure how to do this, never had these before” said the doctor, gesturing to her boobs. 

Yaz smiled, not put off by the mood-killing comment , she was used to this kind of thing from the Doctor by now. Yaz began Kissing the nape of the Doctor’s neck before working down to her pert breasts and firm nipples. Yaz caressed, rubbed and sucked on them as the Doctor let out deep moans of pleasure and ecstasy. ‘How's that feel?’ asked Yaz. ‘Brilliant’ moaned the Doctor in reply as she took off Yaz’ shirt and Bra and threw them into a pile on the tardis floor. Yasmin wrapped her legs around the doctor and flung her arms around her neck as they pushed against the side of the tardis walls in an intense embrace. Their tongues locked in a passionate explosion of pleasure and their naked skin touching each other's eliciting feelings of thrill and excitement as their naked breasts touched. 

Yaz reached her small trembling hand down into the Doctor’s dark blue culottes. She brushed past the fabric tight to the doctor’s body but she felt no panties as a barrier between her and the doctor’s private area. Yaz’s fingers were immediately greeted with the tight wet folds of the Doctor’s vagina, which was surrounded by a light fuzzy covering of tidy pubic hair. Yaz inserted her long middle finger into the doctor's soft opening. It felt warm and tight and the sounds of the doctor's soft moans prompted Yaz to push two more fingers into the doctor’s pussy, moving them faster and deeper around the folds of the doctor's clit. Yaz slowly removed her hand from the doctor's trousers. It was covered in the doctor's wet sticky feminine juices, which Yaz sensually licked off her fingers. It tasted sweet and like nothing of this world, which of course it wasn't. 

The doctor and Yaz removed the rest of their clothes, standing there in the vast space of the tardis together, completely naked and completely absorbed in their desire for one another. “Oh, come here” moaned Yaz, as she wrapped her young slender arms around the doctor's naked radiant body. Yaz and the Doctor pushed their lips together, locking their warm wet tongues in a tangle of their saliva. In this moment, there was no Yasmin and no Doctor. They were one entity, a being of pure sexual desire and lust. During their long deep kissing, Yasmin felt like she knew all the deep hidden secrets and mysteries about the Doctor and that for the first time since they met, she really knew who the doctor was. They both closed their eyes and got lost in the long passionate moment of connection and sexual desire. Their tongues connecting and twisting against each others sent quivers down both of their bodies. Yaz felt a tingling sensation across her body that she had never felt before, goosebumps formed on her soft skin, her small perky nipples hardened with desire and her pussy became wetter, with small amounts of her juices trickling down her inner thigh. 

The Doctor leant Yaz up against the large tardis console and began burying her long flexible tongue deep into Yasmin’s soft wet folds. The touch of the doctor's tongue felt like nothing Yaz had ever experienced before. It was like an explosion of deep pleasure. An otherworldly sensation created by an otherworldly being. The Doctor’s tongue caressed Yaz’s vagina with a delicate gentle but explosive touch. Yaz’s intimate juices flowed from her pussy with every twist of the doctor's tongue and they trickled into the doctor's waiting mouth, covering the bottom of the time travellers chin. 

The Doctor stood back up smiling at Yaz wide-eyed and enthusiastic. Yasmin couldn't feel but find the doctor even hotter doing her cutesy quirky actions whilst her face was dripping with juices from deep within Yaz’s twat. Juices, which until today, only Yaz had ever seen, smelt or tasted. Juices Yaz had become familiar with when fingering herself roughly with one leg up against the police station toilets mirror as she released built up tension after a particularly tedious shift. But this time, unlike all the others, the juices were different, they brought on directly by someone else and not just any someone else but The doctor, who Yaz had wanted ever since she first saw, the doctor who yaz had thought about every time she'd finger fucked herself ever since they met. And there she was. Her round alien features accentuated by Yaz’s own fluids. Yaz’s heart beated faster and she knew she needed to taste the doctor again, to put her tongue inside her and to have the doctor's tongue and fingers inside herself. Yaz’s sexual desire had just increased, she wanted to get rough and she wanted to get naughty and she wanted the doctor. 

Yasmin pushed herself against the doctor's naked body, reaching her hands into the wet folds of the doctor's vagina, exploring every inch of The Time Lord’s tight warm dripping opening with her small dark fingers. Yaz began speeding up her hand movements,flicking her fingers faster against the Doctor’s clit. The Doctor let out an intense squeal of pleasure as she sprawled across the tardis console with Yaz’s fingers buried neatly into her throbbing pussy, her clear intimate juices trickled down her soft pale thighs and onto the tardis floor below. 

Yaz took her fingers slowly out of the Doctor’s warm tight pussy feeling every inch of her, as she removed them from the Doctor’s wet opening, Yasmin pushed her fingers into her own small mouth, licking and tasting the doctor's fluids. The doctor writhed in fits of pleasure, her soft northern-sounding tones producing long deep moans, the kind the doctor had never experienced before. 

This was the doctor’s first sexual encounter since their change of gender and they were beginning to get you to the very different sensations and pleasures that came from the female body. The doctor reached for her sonic screwdriver on the tardis console, she grasped the long silver shaft in her delicate fingers before pushing its button making it glow a beautiful brilliant orange light. “Yaz, my sonic has a secret function. River installed it ages ago for our personal use” the doctor explained. Yaz looked on slightly puzzled but extremely intrigued, a look she often had in the doctor's presence. The Doctor pushed Yaz’s naked body very gently onto the tardis floor, her soft pert arse touching the cold alien ground of the doctor's ship. The doctor carefully pulled open Yaz’s slender brown legs, revealing her wet throbbing pussy topped with a neat mat of thick black hair. The doctor lowered her eye-level with Yaz's twat before pressing a button on the sonic making it buzz and pulse like Yasmin had never seen before. The doctor began positioning and moving it around the folds of Yaz’s soft clit, an action that sent waves of pleasure throbbing through the young Sheffield police officer, making her throw her head back in intense ectasy and release loud sexual moans that she didn't even know were possible. 

Yaz had a vibrator back at home hidden in the furthest corner of her underwear drawer but it felt like nothing compared to this. The way it reached every inch of Yaz’s tight pussy even places she never knew felt this good, the way it made her quiver and shake at every flick of the doctor’s slender alien wrist. But most of all, what was making her feel this way was not to do with the sonic itself or the doctor’s prowess with using it, most of all it was the doctor herself. Her shining unique face brushing against Yaz’s thigh, the feel of her warm breath on her pussy made Yaz shudder, her eyes rolling in ecstasy before moaning in her distinctive Sheffield voice, “More, Doctor, more”. The Doctor complied, flicking the sonic in delicate patterns over Yaz’s clit. Yaz’s eyes rolled into the back of her head in a intense burst of pleasure, the moment was coming. Yaz was cumming. “Fuck!” Moaned Yaz deeply and loudly as she climaxed. It was the fullest and most intense orgasm Yaz had ever experienced. 

The Doctor watched Yasmin writhing beneath her in fits of intense pleasure. When The Doctor felt it themself, a shivering sensensation in their pussy. The Doctor’s first orgasm in a female body. An orgasm brought on by Yaz. 

Naked and satisfied, The Doctor and Yaz lay down together on the tardis floor. The Doctor spooning Yaz, who loved every moment of her doctor being in charge. The console made a calming humming noise as The Doctor pushed their fingers softly through Yaz’s Hair. A moment of calm and contentment now all their feelings were out in the open.


End file.
